yami flame wings
by Marzlover
Summary: yami is a half human half phoenix but she doesn't know but something goes wrong and yami will gang her wings. warning female yami
1. Chapter 1

**Marzlover: hi my new story, it came to my mind and i don't own anything, who every owns Yu-gi-oh. **

**'Thought', "talk", :mind link:**

**Warning female yami. And maybe male yugi.**

Yami lives with her parents but yami mind was erase of who she really is and what she is. Yami is a half human half phoenix. Yami is 16 years old and she real fast and strong and very smart. Her dad (that not her brith dad or mom k)

owns a company and she always break in but her dad tells her not to but she doesn't care. Her mom doesn't work but she does anything she can for the family well yami is a high school student. Yami was walking home from school when her friend joey who know yami a phoenix well he part eagle

"Hey yami wait up," yami turn around and shall joey run after her. "Hey joey or rocky," "Yami not so high voice remember secert." "sorry my bad you to got out of a test fast," "no my teacher said i can leave in gym let me guest you beat kaiba in a race to see who finsh their test first again," yami nodded.

"nyen joey" "what" "have you ever felt like you don't feel like you belong and you don't know who you are," "maybe why," "just asking and i am hot are you hot." "no" "well i am maybe i am sick or something." "yami"

"what oey is something wrong with me." "nevermind yami well maybe before you go in your house you know" "joey i will never forget to kiss you you should know that by now." "yeah sorry" they laugh and when they got to yami house, yami kiss joey on the check like useal and wave him good bye.

"Mom i am home." "Hi yami how was school," "good how waas the flower shop you made is it great." "yes darling your dad forgot his cell phone can you ask him if he going to be late please." sure mom i can." "and" "don't hack the securty system yeah, yeah i get it i done

it to many times." "good don't be late your self and have your cell phone on you." " k bye mom." "bye" ' mom you worried to much i want to give my dad something it maybe helpful to stop the war against domino japan and france Europe'.

Yami got there and she shall her dad talking to someone. "I sure you sir everything is going as plan" yami to her self "plan what plan" "hey you kid" "what did i do" "yami what are you doing here" "friend of

yours" "no sir my daughter yami rose santey" "dad you forgot you cellphone again mom also want to know are you going to be late tonight and what plan i hear dad what going on"

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more chapters so stay toon and comment and review and peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marzlover: hi welcome back and i don't own anything.**

"Yami nothing you need to worried and what this" "oh that i made it for you dad it a machine that can make a big differents to win the war it can make a shield with the right way can make any machine or veical become invistiable"

"mmh, look like your daughter is really smart and it might come in handy marc what do you say" "yeah but yami have did you come up with this did someone told you it." "no dad it came to my mind tody at school which i got

to leave early after finshing a test in 4th period." "well yami go home." " no marc let her come she smart she can tag along" "really i can." "sure by the way i am rage comander of ower troops" they walk to the testing area to give

rage a look at something new. "and here we have glass that can't be distrod rage." "it just glass can it stand heat at a high tempture," "yes but we haven't test it with a human being." "I will do it dad." yami ran off to go down their. "yami wait." :dad i will be find: :are you sure:

"let her go it might work if she test it" when the glass was around yami they were ready to test. "ok yami let me know if anything goes wrong k" yami nodded 'dad you worried to much like mom.

"begin the test." the person nodded and hest began in the room where yami was. "look like it working" "yeah good job yami are you alright" "yes dad i am fine" after what yami said, she couldn't breath. "yami what wrong" "i c-can't breath huh" yami faited. "YAMI, shuted it down now" "we can't sir"

after the shuted it down marc ran down to yami see if she ok. "yami, yami, darling, rose WAKE UP" "d-dad what happen" "you faited i think you should go home" "i am fine dad look" "yami now go home k." "FINE DAD THANK ALOT FOR NOT LETTING ME STAY" after that yami left and walk home.

"sorry sir about that and i will need the tape of that got that." "yes marc" "i hope this doesn't happen again got it." yami was at home in her room on the balcoy alone look out well her dad watch the tape and he shall wings on yami back. "oh no" yami was still looking out on her balcoy when a bird came to

her "hey little guy you not soppose to be here" the bird fly and went at yami back and yami had wings come out of her back and she started to fly around.

"wow look at me i can fly" joey was flying around looking for yami when

yami crash into joey. "sorry jory look at me i have wings" "yami i have something to say, i knew you have wings and whyyou been hot all the time you are a phoenix yami," "what a phoenix and why didn't you tell me"

"a phoenix is super strong and super fast and i was told not to but your memorys was erase o who you are and what your were" "come with me we will ask my dad" "your dad might erase your memorys again but i will

portcet you my ladie ship" when yami got home yami parents were waiting for her. "yami are you okay where were you," "mom i am fine and you remember joey right," "hello" "hello joey yami we have take you to huh"

"get my memory erase yeah right i am a phoenix am i right," "how did you know," "i told her and i will portect my ladie with my life," "why did you tell her never mind now yami we won't erase your memory now but we will still

love you k." "you promise mom and dad." "we promise daarling" the hug and joey started to cry. "oh joey are you crying" "no, well, maybe, ok i am" yami kiss joey lips and hug him "joey you promise to watch her and make

sure wings don't show around other people k." "i promise with my life for my ladie." "joey why do you keep calling me my ladie." "because when you were 5 years old before your memorys were erase i was in charge of look

after you k yami don't feel bad k" yami nodded and hided her wings when joey show her how to and she in joy flying around when no one is around for her and joey gave her a neckles heart pendent to tell him when yami wings

are going to show when he not around so he can be their for her show she doesn't get hurt or it on him.

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more chapters so stay toon and comment and review and peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marzlover: hi welcome back and i don't own anything.**

Yami and joey were walking to school the next day in till they hear a rumer. "did you hear" "hear what alice what going on" "Yami, joey you didn't hear a boy and girl were flying around and the girl hair

was orange and the boys was blonde with black in it." "did the have wings," "yes the girls were see through and the boys were solid like eagle and phoenix i want to meet them." "really well me and yami

have to get to class but first for fun," joey lifted yami head and kiss her on the lips for fun and some students shall it and thought it was cute. "yet go yami, my ladie," "oh corse my hard working men

hehehe" they got to class and sat down and started to talk with their mind link :joey i am scared now i have a bad feeling about it: ::I know yami listen i am going to keep my promise and portect you

nothing will happen if you are in trouble call me okay:: :okay i will just don't let me down k or my dad will be mad: "well hello yami and mutt" "bug off kaiba you prek" "yeah and i am not a mutt" "yes

you are and i am not a prek" "yes you are, you are nothing (yami stand ups and other students look before class begins) more that a prek who bullys people for your fun and i you class joey a mutt

again i will hurt you" 'yami wings are going to show if she keeps this i have to stop her' "yami you don't want to get in trouble you know and not worth it okay" :joey he made fun of you: ::your wings are

going to show if you keep it up so stop:: "fine kaiba but next time you won't be so lucky" yami sat down again and after 2 periods lunch came and yami and joey went to the roof like normal. "joey thanks for stoping me i oh most gave myself away" "no problem yami but that was close be careful next time but that was amazing how you went up againts kaiba i wonder how he feels" " problem

scared well let eat" they were eating their lunch in till yami cell phone ring. "moshi moshi yami speaking" "yami it mom someone brokeing the flower shop and broke everything." "mom did you call

the cops" "i did they can't do anything about it, yami darling i am scared" "hold on mom me and joey will be their okay" "okay hurry" "joey let go and tell the office we have to go" they did and whent

they got their yami mom name melody was crieing. "mom you okay" "yes but look my hard work gone" "i will look around k see if their anything to tell use who did this" "okay joey you be careful i

will take my mom to get so coffee okay" "okay yami good luck" at the coffee shop yami got her mom and her some coffee to drink. "mom i think the guys you did sign the contrce with want to distored

your shop" "i was thinking that to but that to you knowing you (whisper) power ( not whispering anymore) you can see the turth in people." "yeah mom but at school today (whisper) people were

talking about me and joey power and shall use flying ( not whispering anymore)" "oh my well we should go and see what joey found" "yep let go mom" they left the coffee shop after finshing

their coffee and when the got back joey had to tell them something important "melody you are in danger because the guys who did this left this" (read note) "dear miss melody we are mad now we are

going to distore your bussinse for good hahahaha sign the bussince men" (end of note) "oh god this is not good, not good at all" "it will be okay mom we will get a sercurity system put in for this okay and

camras as well" "yeah melody you also, have me and yami to help you okay so don't worried" "thank you both" they fixed the place up well melody call a guy to put carmas in and a sercurity system in also, to stop them for good.

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more chapters so stay toon and comment and review and peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marzlover: hi welcome back to ****yami flame wings, i don't own anything i wish i did so in joy.**

Yami, joey and melody where at sennen home and yami was really angry so her and joey were going to help out by flying around the city to find anyone who could have do this to yami mom. "mom you need to stay

calm please me and joey have a plan" "yeah we were going to practice yami fly and powers but this is a good time to look around melody" "you too are really good and don't get your self seen by others remember i will

be ok and i will make something to eat ok for you guys and me alright" they nodded and toke out their wings and started to fly around the city. "joey i really have a bad feeling and kaiba i on my mine fo some reason"

"yeah his left hand was banges up today and it look like he could have done it" "maybe but not juged yet alright" "yes my ladie" they were still flying in till they sall something so the went a little closes to see what

going on. They sall kaiba but they didn't know what he up to. "huh maybe the yami and mutt are right maybe i am just a bad boy for bugging them but it is fun marik" :joey who marik: ::i don't know let be

careful:: :right: "well seto i am suprise you think yami can kick your ass" "maybe she was mad today" "yeah but yami should date her sshe hot to me" "why should i" "because her boobs a big, she has a cute ass, and her

vagina is perfect for fucking" yami had a scared face on now. "how do you know" "i spy on her in the girls bathroom" 'now that stalking someone and it my ladie' ::huh yami are you alright:: :no i was watchs in

the bathroom: "you were stalking her you perv" "oh yeah and at her house when she getting dress" "you are a big perv y-you know that right" "yeah what ever" :he is going to die: ::yami stay calm don't us your power alright:: :why not marik should die: ::we will tell your mom and tell the princable to alright:: :fine but he does it again and no one does nothing then can i kill him: ::deal:: "marik yami not my type and

you know that" "whatever preck that what she called you" "agrrrr" they let and yami and joey let too. They got back and told melody everything what marik said about yami and yami mom put a spell on the house only

friends and family is only aloded thought the protection ate the food yami mom made and joey and yami were talking about something. "hey yami how about you sing to calm yourself" "whatever but what

should i sing" "how about it's just not make believe" yami nodded

"Hey yeah ohhh yeah ohh yeah eah yeah

I thought that I was to old to believe in fairy tales  
But there's a letter from you waitin' when I check my mail

I start to shakin' like a 7 on the Richter scale when you say you love me

Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all

It's coming clearer

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss, I'm positive the slipper fits

It's not just make believe

It started out like just another ordainary day  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way

The sun is brighter ad the happiness is here to stay  
It's like I'm dreaming

Thank you for showing me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall

You got me glowing

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall

It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss  
I'm positive the slipper fits it's not just make believe

Whenever wherever forever I'll be with you

We have it it's magic ohhhh

Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all

It's coming clearer

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe

It's finally happening, I feel so good I gotta sing  
It's not just make believe

I'm Ariel above the sea, I'm Beauty dancin' with the Beast

It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss I'm positive the slipper fits

It's not just make believe  
Ohhh yeah

It's not just make believe (it's not just make believe)  
Ohhh yeah yeah ohhh yeah

It's not just make believe"

"yeah, do you feel calm now to think" "yeah i am thanks joey you rock" "i know yami, i know" they laugh and they had to make sure marik doesn't stalked yami, just in casts he rapes her the joey will die. "i hope

kaiba doesn't ask me out" "he won't because i will lie and tell we are dating" "really joey you will do that for me" "yeah i would do anything for my ladie" he kissed her hand and yami kissed his lips and hug each

other. "joey at school we will have to make it look believeable to everyone" "i know, i know my ladie" they laugh and felt asleep together for a wilded in till yami father came in and ask his wife were yami and

joey is and melody told him they are sleeping together on the couchs and not to disturb them and he nodded and left them to sleep and yami father was thinking about something and thoughts to leave it and think yami birthday was coming to give her the necklest to her.

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more so stay toon and review and comment peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marzlover: hi welcome back to ****yami flame wings, i don't own anything i wish i did so in joy.**

Yami birthday was tommorw and today was a school day and yami and joey were waling to school intill seto kaiba ceo of kaibacorps as coming

the other way walking too school with mairk and yami and joey were not happy to see them. They got in the school and to homeroom and kaiba

and marik came up to joey and yami. "hello lovely ladie and dog" "hey mutt and yami" "go away kaiba remember call joey a mutt and i kick

your butt of yours." "yeah i am only alode to call yami lovely ladie" "whatever kaiba has a question for yami" "ok what is it" yami smirk.

"will be my girlfriend or mariks" "nope because i am dating someone else" everyone look at yami and joey, kaiba, and marik. "you hear me"

"well who miss" "joey my handsome man to me" eneryone execpt yami and joey gasps. "but yami it me your..." "stalker" "how did you know" "i

was having feelings someone was watching me everywhere i went" "yeah and she told me her boyfriend who proctects yami my ladie" "and

you seto kaiba you are nothing more then a slut" marik and kaiba walk away from them and took a seat and the bell rang and first period

became (i am skipping to lunch alright) lunch came and joey and yami went to the roof and yami sat in betiend joeys legs and lead into his chest. "so are we you know have sexs just incase" "we will crost that

path when it comes." they were eating their lunch intill kaiba went to the roof and found the lovers in joying their lunch and wish it was him not

the mutt and yami pull joey head cloester and kiss his lips and he kiss back. Kaiba growld at the sean and went over to the lovers and joey and

yami stop kissing. "what kaiba we are not alode to kiss each other" "agrrrrr and tomorrow your birthday right yami" "yes ad why do you

care" "i don't know... hey" yami and joey got up and left kaiba alone on the roof and kaiba was more mad then ever. "kaiba is so mad" "yeah

whatever come on lunch is oh most over" they laugh and ran (i am skipping to the end of the day alright). Yami and joey were about to

leave intill the teacher ask them to help so yami call her mom saying she helping a teacher out for a bit be home late and her mother agrend to it.

"joey why i am cleaning the boys change room with you" "because the couchs said the girls change room was clean already so we got here."

"but i am a girl he knows that right" "yeah but he doesn't care" "yami finshes and went to help joey but she had idea to touch joey dick (i know

sex touchs) yami went behind joey and raps her arms around joey and undid his pants and slip her hand joeys pants and boxers and joey stap out of his day dream and saw yami touching his dick. "yami what are you doing" "touching your dick is that wrong" "yes what if we get coot you know" "i don't care i want you in me but i know it aganist schools

rules" "well stoop please" "please 20 more seconds please" "fine but..." yami put her fingers in joey dick hole and slip them inside" "don't do that"

**20 more seconds later**

yami finshed and joey zip his pants up and they left and joey wanted to stay and hang out with yami a bit when they got yami house yami had to

unlock and yami found a note on the table saying her father and mother are out do whatever but if you and joey have sexs do it in your room and

lock the door and make your on dinner okay bye darling. "joey looks like i will get to do what i was doing to you in my room" "really want to do it

now" "sure" they went up stairs to yami room and yami lock the door when they got in and joey was starting to take his shirt off.

**Lemon started don't want to read it skip it**

yami got on the bed and joey went on the bed and joey stated taking yami clothes off and yami was do the same to joey bye getting his pants

and boxers off joey was naked and yami had her bar and underwear and skirt still on and yami tackle joey on the bed and started to suck joey

dick and joey as moaning with pleasher and wanted more from yami then joey gasps when yami use her tonge on his dick and joey bent over

yami head bobbing up and down taking him in her mouth more and joey wanted to take her but he was going to let her sucking which joey ran his

fingers threw her hair and yami finshed and joey tackle her and got her bar, underwear, and skirt off and yami open her legs and joey lind up

with yami privit and yami nodded and joey enter her and yami gasps and joey went in and out and yami was moaning in to it and joey kiss her lips

and yami kiss back and yami and joey were talking threw their mind link :joey harder please: ::ok love but it will hurt you know that right:: :please

harded and faster please: ::okay love here goes:: joey went harded and faster into yami and yami moan and gasps in joy meant and **after 10 minute**

**lemon over**

joey pull out of yami and lade beside her on her bed panting in the sieldents intill yami was abill to speak. "that was amazing sex ever"

"yeah bye the way you were in joying it weren't you" "yes i was come on lets get some pizza" "you mean order pizza" "yeah after we get ower

clothes back on" joey look down and remember so they got dress and yami call the pizza place and yami and joey were watching tv and the door bell rang and yami anwser it and paid for the pizza and joey and her started eating and yami really wanted to suck joey dick again but she got

that out of her head and contniue watching tv and eating pizza and joey wanted to suck yami boobs but it left his mind and did the same and

yami was trying not to leave joey to go to the bathroom so she held in her pee the best she can intill joey look at her with her legs cross and

hands at her vagina so he ask her. "yami do you have to pee" "nope" yami put a fake smile on and held it longer. "tell the truth don't pee on

the couch go to the bathroom i will wait for you alright" "i can't move it going to come if i move now i will pee in a bottle if i have to" "ok let me

get on alright i will be fast" joey ran to grab a emty bottle and joey found on and ran back to yami and help her pee in it a left she doesn't want him

to see but he cloest the blinds for her and he was in the kitshen and let her do her busyness after yami was done she call joey back and he took

the bottle off her and dumb it in the sink and went back to yami and sat down with her. "how did that feel" "weriod trust me that was my first

time doing that" "hey you will use anything to go pee" the laugh and continue watching tv.

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more so stay toon and review and comment peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marzlover: hi welcome back to ****yami flame wings, i don't own anything i wish i did so in joy.**

Joey left yami house at 6:00pm and yami went to have a shower and felt fine with hot water on her face (after she go undress) yami was in joying

her shower alone but she wish she could have know who her real parents are and she knew where they were. After her shower she dry herself and

got on her clothes for bed but she went to the balcone and look at the night sky intill a bird came flying in with a shore wing and it look like a

phoenix but it couldn't fly. "oh you poor things" the phoenix try to get away and yami saw how scared it was. "it okay i am part phoenix myself

want to see" the bird nodded nd yami took out her wings and the bird knew who this person is and the phoenix move closer to yami and yami

put her wings away and the phoenix felt happy. "what this on your next." the phoenix wanted to speak so it did. "are you yami who had her

memorys erase of her birth parents and who she is" "wow you can talk and to answer your question yes i am" "well i am your pet when you

were young princess" "princess" yami was a princess but yami didn't know how to be a princess. "my bad i should have not told you i will go

master" "no stay your wings are hurt and you are my pet so stay" "ok master" yami went to her balcone door a closed it and got the first aid kit

and raped her pets wings up to heal. "by the way what you name and gender" "female and rosement that what you name me" "ok rosement

their your wings will heal in 3 weeks maybe" "ok master" yami told her to sit and sleep anywhere but not her bed and yami then went to bed and

the next morning yami parents were home and rosement went on to yami arms and took her down stairs (after geting dress for school of corse) and

her parents saw the bird. "huh yami who this" "i am master pet phoenix before you took her to get her memorys erase and i hurt my wings" "ok

so you are going to keep him "her dad it a girl" "oh sorry keep her" "yes what i am not aloded too" "yes you are but you have to take her to

school today me and your mom have jobs you know" "i know and thanks for breakfest i am leaving now" "have you lunch" "yes bye" yami

left and rrosement was on yami sholder and joey waited for yami and nosdeds the phoeinx on yami sholder. "yami your pet phoenix ehhh"

"yep i have to bring he but she can't fly her wings are broken" "here this will make her fly with the banges on her alright" "ok with me how about

you" "fine with me" "but no talking alright you will have to hide in a tree for the day intill lunch me and joey go to the roof ok" rosement

nodded and when the got to school early and yami and joey snock in rosement and when they got to class the teacher was their early.

"morning teacher" "morning what are you hiding" "nothing" "come on it a pet bird am i right" "yes and it mine but i couldn't leave her at home

because my parents ork so i was told to bring her alright we were going to let her sit on the tree by the window i sit at alright" "can i see her"

"sure" yami and joey unrap rosement and the teachers as suprise to she a beautful creature. "what is she" "a phoenix" "really well it might ran

today i will tell the office to let you keep her in side yami" "alright" so the teacher did and she aloded it and told yami other teacher as long as

she doesn't go on a rapage and yami nodded and yami and joey sat at their desk and other students yami pet phoenix and some girls pet the

creature and rosement like it intill seto and marik came in and saw the bird and wonder why it here so marik and seto walk over to the lovers

and they look up. "what kaiba mad that i am aloded to have her here because my parents work and she knows who good or bad she smart

phoenix" "whatever agrrrr" (skipping) at lunch yami and joey and rosement went to the roof to eat and yami and joey share their lunch with

rosement and she was happy and she flew around a bit and yami and joey laugh at her for being funny and lunch endded and yami and joey

went to their next class. (skipping) yami and rosement and joey left and were walking home and seto was following them to grab yami but yami

knew kaiba wanted to do it so yami grab joey arm and walk a little faster and they got away from kaiba. "let me guest kaiba" "yep he will not give

up" "nope" they laugh and joey and yami kiss and joey walk home and yami un lock her house got in and shut the door and let rosement off her

arm and give he food and yami was making a strawberry shortcake for her parents and her pet strraberrys and yami so yami got busy and she

finshed at 4:00pm and clean up and her parents came home and they ate in peace intill yami cellphoone rang. "moshi moshi yami speaking"

"hello yami it seto" "KAIBA" "i have your friend joey if you wanted him back you will have to date me" "no i hate you let him go or i will

kick your ass" "meet me at wherehouse 13 at 7:00pm so see you their" "you won't get away with this kaiba" "oh but i have half human half

phoenix" yami had her cellphone a speaker and her family hear that. "how did you know" "i made joey talk and he has a bruse so i would

hurry to help him now" "you watches it kaiba i am coming" yami hang up and got her shoes on and rosement follow her master to wherehouse

13 when she got their she open the doors and saw joey and she ran to him and help him get untire and run but the door shut and the lights went

on and kaiba was staying in front of the door and smileing. "wow just wow you are stupid and brave good work now are you going to date me"

"never" "yami he knows of use so let hurt him and erase his memorys of use" "ok joey let do it" yami and joey wings came out and their hairs

change and rosement also, went true form and kaiba was scared and yami was so mad she was all fire up. "yami i am sorry i am following

orders" "what orders" "from marik he is the one who the bad on i never like you but i wanted to be your friend but marik hipitize me to love you

i am sorry" "oh seto that not fair of telling them" "marik" "joey here to protect your ladie" "yes" "joey you get marik while i erase kaibas

memorys then i will help you" "ok" "rosement help joey" "ok" after marik left kaiba was brought home with his memorys of knowing yami

and joey true form and yami took joey to her home to clean his wounds and rosement to rest and that what yami did after they put wings away.

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more so stay toon and review and comment peace.**


End file.
